Snowdrops
by AnimeFan4Eternity
Summary: It hurt that her father refused to support her dream. Still, Holly Heiss was not one to give up just because her daddy told her no. This is the story of a girl who just wanted to be a farmer, and how, in leaving to follow her dream, she found so much more than just crops and cows.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't uploaded anything on here in a looooong time. XD My apologies. Anyways, hi everyone. Anima here once again. ;w; Sorry I haven't really posted anything in a while. For those who have read/like my Happy Feet fanfic, "It's My Life", please do not fear that I have given up on it. That is most certainly not the case. I just... haven't managed to get back into writing it yet. :'D I need to really get working on that.**

 **Anywho, obviously this day (actually night, it's currently 3:00 am as I'm typing this) I am here for an entirely different reason. I love Harvest Moon/Story of Seasons. And if you are reading this then you probably do too. I had one HM fanfic uploaded several years ago, "Barn", that I never finished and took down. Probably should rewrite that one someday, maybe. XD But anyway, I've been wanting to write more HM/SoS fanfics for a long time now. And some of you may be aware that the new game, Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns just came out February 28th. Some of you, like me, may have been looking for fanfics for this new game, and like me may have been disappointed that none had surfaced yet. This is understandable, as it is a very new game (at least here in the USA LOL). Still, I felt as though I wanted to contribute, at least in part, to the fanfiction for this wonderful new game. And, as it helps me scratch my "need to write HM/SoS stuff" itch as well, this'll be killing two birds with one stone. :D**

 **Still, I haven't seriously worked on/written a fanfic in a long time, so please excuse me if I seem a little rusty. I don't fully have this story planned out yet, as I am still currently in the midst of the gameplay that this story will be based upon. Please feel free to make me suggestions you think might help me in improving. If you have a critique for me, please be kind and courteous, both to me and anyone else who might comment. Thank you all, and I hope you enjoy! :D**

 ***Story started on 3/10/17.**

 ***EDIT 3/14/17: Removed an error.**

* * *

The wagon ride was, for the most part, rather quiet and uneventful. The driver seemed friendly enough, but the passenger, one Holly Heiss, was not in the most talkative of moods. Though there was nothing overly wrong this day, for the sun was shining, the flowers abloom and nature as it should be, Holly herself felt mixed emotions.

Idly reaching up to play with one of the pair of wheat-colored braids that draped over each of her shoulders, the young woman watched the scenery go by, her mind troubled. While she should be happy that she was finally setting off to start her dream, and honestly, she was happy about that, the arguments that she'd had recently with her father still smarted. Daryl Heiss was an ambitious man, one who knew what he wanted and how to go after it. A man who, if he believed things were meant to be a certain way, would move hell and high water to ensure they would be. A man who hated any sort of disruption in his perfectly arranged world.

The perfect example? Daryl had always had clear visions of how he wanted his children to grow up, and what he wanted for them. And then his eldest daughter, Holly, had up and decided that she wanted to become a farmer. He had disagreed. Strongly. The arguments had been numerous, some lasting for hours. Perhaps Daryl had not known how very willful his daughter could be. Rather like _him_ , her mother, Marlena, had told her at one point.

Holly had persisted, regardless of her father's protestations, and in the end he had decided to _allow_ her to go, in his words, to stay with his younger brother, Holly's uncle Frank. Frank Heiss was a farmer himself, living in a small town called Westown, someplace out in the "middle of nowhere", as her father had put it. Daryl wasn't at odds with his brother, but they weren't exactly close, either. Still, he had said that Frank would be the one to determine whether Holly had any real potential to be a farmer or not, and so Frank would judge her. Daryl himself was still utterly convinced that his daughter was making a mistake, and he had told her to her face that he wanted her to discover that for herself. And it hurt. Her mother's support was something of a balm for that hurt, but not much. It hurt that her own father didn't believe in her, and didn't want to support the dream she had had ever since she was a child.

Even after all that, however, there was another emotion that warred with her hurt feelings. Determination. Holly truly wanted this, and she was determined to prove, not only to her father and uncle, but also to _herself_ , that she could do this. Just because she had no prior experience with farming did not mean she could not learn. She loved to read, and had read several books on the subject during her life. Yes, reading and doing were two different things, but surely some of the knowledge she had gleaned from books could be put to good use in her farming career. There was always more to read, more to learn. She _could_ do it. And she _would_.

* * *

"Here we are," the wagon driver announced, gesturing with his free hand as he walked with Holly up towards a rustic looking wooden ranch house the color of pea green, with a brown roof and accents. "This is Frank's place." His other hand carried a suitcase, one of the two traveling vessels Holly had brought with her, containing changes of clothing and other essentials, as well as a few items Holly brought simply to make her new home... Home.

The two of them stopped in front of the house, a light breeze blowing past. Holly clutched the handle of her wheeled luggage bag tightly in her hands, and the driver placed the suitcase he'd brought up for her down beside her. "I'll be taking my leave here, miss," he said, offering a small smile. Having heard her story on the trip, he knew what she had come for, and added, "Best of luck to you."

"Thank you," Holly answered, returning the smile as the man left to return to his wagon. She turned to the house again, taking a deep breath. The low of a cow in the pen across the yard made her look around, and she couldn't help a fond smile at the memories seeing the black and white spotted animal evoked. She wouldn't mind having a cow of her very own one day. Or two. Or three. Cows were cute. And so were sheep, she mused in addition as she caught sight of a few white, fluffy shapes gathered some feet away from the cattle.

She cleared her throat as she realized she was getting distracted, and turned back to the ranch house. Though she hadn't thought she was nervous at all, a nervous feeling fluttered to life in her stomach. All she knew about her uncle was that he was a farmer. She had been told that he had seen her once, when she was a baby, but she was understandably quite unable to recall that encounter. She therefore had little to no idea what to expect of this man. Was he as serious and stubborn as her father was? What if _he_ didn't think she could do it, either?

Well, then... She would show _this_ guy too! Just because she was only nineteen years old did not mean she was incapable of becoming a successful farmer! She would march right up and knock on that door and when Uncle Frank opened it she would tell him in no uncertain terms that-

 _"Who's there?"_

The fire that had crackled to life in her chest so suddenly abruptly ebbed slightly at the sudden shout. She stood before the door, hand raised to boldly knock, and turned her head to see a man approaching from the pasture. Perhaps he'd just come out of the barn, and that was why she had not previously noticed him.

"Wait... Is that _you_ , Holly?" the man asked, a curious look becoming visible on his face as he neared her. So... Was this man her uncle?

"Yes, sir," she answered, uncertainty entering her tone. That annoyed her, but perhaps it was best to remain calm for now, and not let herself get worked up at the possibility of this man's disapproval when right now they knew absolutely nothing about each other. "You're... my uncle, Frank?" She quickly looked him over as he came to stand in front of her. He was fairly tall, almost as tall as her father. He had the same coppery-red hair color as his brother, though he wore a straw hat to cover what Holly presumed was a balding head. Where Daryl was always clean-shaven, Frank also had a full beard, and the stubble of a barely-sprouting moustache. Where her father was lean and fit, built like a bull, Frank was somewhat less so. Not that he was lacking in muscle, but he was more portly in build.

Still, those familiar blue eyes looking back at her left her with no doubt that this was her uncle.

"Yes ma'am," Frank Heiss affirmed, reaching a hand out to offer Holly a hearty handshake, a grin spreading across his face. She took the pro-offered hand, surprised at how... _friendly_ he seemed. "Welcome, good to have ya, good to have ya!" he exclaimed in a lively, jovial tone she had not been expecting at all. It seemed that more than looks differentiated the two brothers. His voice sounded similar to that of her father's, but decidedly less formal, and with a hint of a southern twang.

When the handshake ended, he pulled back, crossing his arms over his chest and looking her over. "Dang... They weren't lyin' when they said time flies. Look at how big you've gotten. Last time I saw you you were just a little baby. I bet you don't even remember me."

Well, obviously _that_ went without saying, but Holly held back any kind of snarky comment in response to the obvious statement. Frank certainly appeared to be a lot nicer than what she had been expecting. And that was a good thing, right? "It's... nice to meet you, Uncle Frank," she answered, hoping she didn't sound as awkward as she felt. Nothing about him was what she had expected.

She couldn't help but admit to herself that she was curious. Why hadn't Uncle Frank visited more than once? Had he and her father had a falling out, or something? Probably not a question she should be asking after only just meeting the man.

Frank beamed, then blinked, as though he'd just remembered something he'd forgotten. "Ah, yeah... Just so's you know," he said, "it's customary 'round these here parts to give a hug when greetin' folks. Wanna give it a try?"

Holly stilled. Blinked. _"Huh!?"_ A _hug_? Was he _serious_? People greeted strangers around here with...

"Ha ha ha!" Frank barked out a laugh, making Holly jolt in surprise. Wait... Was he pulling her leg? "Yeah, I guess it is rather surprisin', gettin' told that right out of the blue."

Oh dear... He _wasn't_ joking.

"Eh, it was one surprise after another for me as well, when I first got to Westown too," he said. "But it's turned out to be pretty nice. Anyways, just consider this a practice round if you'd like."

And before Holly could protest or step back to protect her personal space, Uncle Frank had enveloped her in a big hug. Holly managed to pick up the scent of sweat, hay, and animals as she stood there, awkwardly enduring the hug for a moment before just as awkwardly reaching up her arms to tentatively hug Frank back.

Awkwardness. Awkwardness _everywhere_.

Thankfully, the hug was mercifully short, and Frank let her go with a chuckle. "There ya go, that was a good one!" No, it wasn't. "I'm sure it'll all seem confusin' at first, but you'll do just fine. Once you've met enough folks and get a chance to say hi, you'll get used to it." No, she wouldn't.

"Anyways," he said, changing the subject. Thank goodness. "Your pa sent me a letter explainin' everythin'."

Holly took pause at that statement. What had her father written about her, and her dream? _'Probably nothing good,'_ she thought with no small amount of irritation.

Seemingly unaware of her current train of thought, or maybe he had actually figured it out that she didn't want to talk about her father at the moment, Frank added, "First things first, though, you've gotta be bushed after that long trip. Come on in and settle down for a spell."

Taking a deep breath, Holly nodded. She reached for her rolling luggage bag and suitcase, but a gentle hand on her arm stopped her.

"Hey now, missy. You're my guest, now. Don'tcha be worryin' 'bout all this, alright? Uncle Frank's gotcha covered." With that, he hefted up her suitcase under one arm and grabbed the handle of the rolly luggage with the other hand. "Inside with ya, now," he said, a grin appearing on his face again as he inclined his head toward the door. "Door's unlocked."

Holly couldn't help but smile at that. "Thanks..." she said, feeling slightly less awkward than she had only moments ago. Frank was... not what she'd expected, that was true. But weird, straw hats with leaves and greeting hugs aside, he seemed to be a decent man. And hopefully, a fair one, who would give her a chance to prove herself worthy of pursuing her dream. With renewed courage, she turned and reached for the doorknob.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, back again for Chapter 2! Sorry for the wait, though I do think I came out with this chapter faster than I expected. XD Well, I'll not keep you waiting. Here we go!**

 ***Chapter begun on 3/17/17. Updated story on 3/20/17.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns. This is a work of fanfiction written purely for entertainment.**

* * *

Upon entering the house, Holly was immediately set upon by a small, white and brown assailant. Fortunately, Frank's Jack Russell terrier, Lucky, was not big or inclined enough to do more than dance about her ankles, jump and paw at her legs, and bark.

"Lucky!" Frank scolded, peering down at the dog, who immediately settled at the sound of his master's disapproval. "Now, what've I told you 'bout jumpin' on guests?" Lucky looked appropriately chastised, ears and tail lowering, though there was still that terrier spark in his eyes, which were intently focused on Holly.

She couldn't help but giggle. He was precious. The sound of her soft laughter caused the dog to resume his rapid tail-wagging. Frank having a dog earned him a few points in Holly's book. She loved dogs, and had never gotten to have one of her own growing up. That would be one thing to remedy once she settled in on her farm, she decided then and there as she reached down to let Lucky sniff her hand. She would most assuredly be getting herself a dog.

"It's okay," she said, giggling again as Lucky licked her hand, and she crouched and moved her hand to scratch behind his ears. "He's really cute."

Frank made what sounded like an approving noise, and Holly looked back up at him. "He likes ya. Well, he likes most _everybody_ in town," he added with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. "Not much of a guard dog, but a darn good pal." They both grew quiet for a moment, then Frank cleared his throat and set down Holly's luggage. "Well, lemme put on some coffee, and you can relax for a bit. Long journey and all," he said, shuffling over to the kitchen.

* * *

"Right, then," Frank said as he set two steaming cups of coffee onto the dining table. He took a seat in one chair, Holly already occupying the chair opposite him. "Let's not forget why you're here, Holly. You wanna become a farmer, yeah?"

"Yes sir," Holly answered, moving the hot cup close but not yet taking a sip. Lucky sat at Holly's feet, his gaze fixed on his new friend in the hopes that, if she had anything edible up there, she might deign to share it with him. "It's been something I've wanted to do ever since I was a kid."

Frank smiled, obviously pleased to hear that. "Makes me real happy to hear that you want to do the same thing with your life that I do," he said, though his smile faded as his gaze turned more serious. He looked her in the eyes with a sudden, sharp blue stare that reminded her quite a bit of her father. "But don't you forget it's Ma Nature you'll be tackling," he warned. "Some days can get real rough. Around these parts we can get some pretty bad storms at times. The occasional summer typhoon or blizzard in the winter'll hit real hard. Growing crops and raisin' animals ain't a walk in the park either. Both can be as temperamental as the weather." He leaned forward in his chair, studying her. "You _really_ sure this is what you want to do?"

Holly looked down at her mug, holding it with both hands. It was true, the career, the _life_ she was choosing would not be an easy one. She could easily mess up. Despite the things she had read about, she had no prior farming experience. The trips she and her mother had made to that old petting farm as a child did not count. Aside from the things she had seen on television or read about in books, she would be going into this blind. She could plant her crops wrong, could over-water them, plant the wrong one doing the wrong season. Her animals could hate her. She could end up making a mistake caring for them, and that could make things go badly as well. She _knew_ these things. And the thought of messing up worried her. But she still wanted this. _Really_ , _truly_ wanted it. It had never been a phase, some silly notion she had taken into her head that she would merely give up on once the amusement wore off.

She _wanted_ to have her own stretch of land, all her own. She _wanted_ to bring forth life from the earth itself, life _she_ had planted there. She _wanted_ to have creatures of her very own to love and care for, creatures that could rely on her and love her right back. And she _wanted_ to prove to her dad that he was wrong.

She _could_ do it.

And she _would_.

"Yes, I _am_ sure," she said with a renewed sense of conviction that she felt through her very being. She looked back up and met Frank's gaze with her own Heiss blue eyes. "This _is_ what I want. More than anything. It's what I've _always_ wanted and it's what I'm going to do. No matter what _anyone_ says."

Frank stared her down. She stared back. Then Frank grinned. "Hah! Good answer!" He sat back in his chair, lifting his mug of coffee to his mouth and taking a careful sip. "No wonder you were able to get that stubborn old bear Daryl to back down. You got a lotta him in you, ya know?"

Holly's brow furrowed at that, but she said nothing in response. Her mother had told her essentially the same thing after she and her dad had initially argued over whether she could be a farmer. She wasn't sure she liked the idea that she took so much after her father.

Frank continued, unaware of her thoughts. "Now, I know I said some stuff that mighta scared you," he said, taking another swig of his coffee, "but around these parts, the harder you work, the more Ma Nature is liable to reward you. That I can guarantee."

Suddenly, a low growl rumbled forth, and Frank gave a hearty laugh. "Oops! Sorry 'bout that. Guess my stomach is remindin' me it's gettin' on supper time. Time to get to makin' some food." He got up from the table as Holly took a sip of her coffee, about to rise as well.

"Y'know what?" Frank said as she rose halfway out of her chair, giving her a clunky, heavy pat on the shoulder that was wholly unexpected and caused her to plop right back down into it. "I'll cook you up somethin' right scrumptious in celebration of your brand new life here! No need to do anything now, missy, you just wait right there. You're my guest, after all!"

* * *

About half an hour later, the pair were both seated at the table again, eating slices of a delicious vegetable pizza Frank had made from his own crops. Holly had never had its like before. She'd always been a pepperoni and cheese kind of gal, but she had to admit, this was delicious. "This is really good, Uncle Frank," she said when she had a free moment between mouthfuls.

Frank chuckled. "That's mighty kind of ya to say, missy. Nothing beats a home-cooked meal, I say."

They enjoyed the pizza while partaking in some light conversation, Holly telling Frank about the trip to the petting farm she'd taken as a child with her mother, which had led to more trips, and the birth of her dream to become a farmer herself. Frank in turn told her a bit about his own life, and his farm. Holly couldn't wait to see more of it and get to learning the ropes. They talked and talked, and before they knew it the pizza was gone, they were stuffed, and night had come. The hoot of an owl echoed outside as Frank led Holly to the guest room she would be using while she stayed at her uncle's house. He brought her luggage in for her, and set it down with a grunt.

"Here you are, missy. This is your room while you're here. Now," he said, scratching his beard thoughtfully, "I'd love to take you down to your farm first thing tomorrow, but it's still bein' worked on."

"Oh, I see," Holly answered, trying to hide her disappointment. She had been hoping to get to see it tomorrow.

Frank seemed to sense her disappointment anyway, and gave her a small smile. "Hey now, no worries. Shouldn't be too much longer. And tomorrow, I'll be giving you the grand tour of Westown instead. How's that sound?"

Not much better, but Holly couldn't deny that she was curious about the little town. "Sounds good, Uncle Frank," she said, returning the smile. Really, Frank didn't have to do all this for her, but he was doing it anyway. And she was grateful. "Thanks."

"Ain't no problem, Holly," he said. "Well, at any rate, it's time for bed. G'night, Holly." He turned and left the room, shutting the door and leaving his niece to her thoughts.

Holly picked up her suitcase, grabbed the handle of her rolly bag, and moved over to sit on the bed. It really was starting to sink in, now. She was really _here_! She was really going to have her own _farm_! Her dream was on the brink of coming true!

"I can _do_ this," she said softly, taking a deep breath. She grinned. "Ill show _you_ , Dad. I'll make you eat your words."

After changing into her nightclothes and taking care of her toilette for the night, it began to hit Holly how very tired she was from her trip. Yawning, she went to turn down the covers of the bed, then remembered one more thing. She had bought herself a journal before coming here, as she had thought about writing down her thoughts and such, or just what happened during her day, when she started up her farm. But really, why not start right now? She might as well get into the habit of it now. Reaching into her suitcase she found the thick, leather-bound green journal, and opened it to the first page. She wrote her name and the date of starting her writings in the inside of the cover, and then, peered thoughtfully at the first blank page. What to write?

 _=Entry 1, March 1st, Year 1_

 _So... I'm not used to writing in a journal or anything. In fact, this is my first real attempt at doing something like this. Writing down my thoughts. My day. My life. Hmm... Chronicling. I think I like that term. It seems fitting. The chronicling of my life as a farmer from here on out._

 _"The Chronicles of the Farm of Holly"_

 _""The Chronicles of Holly"_

 _"Chronicles of the Farm"_

 _Eh... I'll think of something._

 _Anyway... I met my Uncle Frank today. He only saw me once when I was a baby, so I didn't remember him from before. But he seems really nice. He's going to teach me how to farm, and I'm staying with him until my own farm is all fixed up for me. He has a cute little Jack Russell terrier named Lucky. He's super cute. Uncle Frank made pizza and Lucky was begging and drooling almost the whole time._

 _I... I still can't believe this is really happening. I'm really here. I'm really going to have my own farm!_

 _I'm still mad at my Dad. I can't believe he said all the stuff he did. Treated me like a child, said I couldn't do it. Well you know what, Dad. I'm 19 years old, now. I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm an adult and this is what I want. And I'll show you that I can do this. I don't know why I'm writing to you as if you'll read this. Because you won't. But still._

 _Yeah._

 _Anyway, I should probably get to bed. Big day tomorrow. Uncle Frank is taking me out to tour the town. Might get to meet some new people, so I need my beauty sleep._

 _Holly Heiss, on her first day of her new life, out!_

 _Crap, I didn't introduce myself at the start of this journal. Isn't that what people who write journals do?_

 _I have... no clue._

 _Oops._

 _Okay, but for real, now. Bedtime. Goodnight, journal that is not a person so why I am talking to it like it is one I have no idea._

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so that went okay. I think. The journal entry was unplanned, but I think I like it. I feel like it expands on Holly's character a bit. XD And I forgot to mention in the first chapter, but I am using dialogue from the game at least in some parts. I'm trying to add my own twist in there, though, and hopefully most of the dialogue will soon become my own. I'm tired of writing Frank's intro. :'D**

 **Also as you may have noticed, I put "March", the month, instead of merely "Spring". This is because I tend to try and make my stories as realistic as I can, while still trying to keep to the spirit of the world in which it takes place. For instance, for me, Spring is March, April and May, Summer is June, July and August, Fall is September, October and November, and Winter is December, January and February. I realize that this will probably make things like birthdays, holidays and festivals exceedingly more complicated than they need to be, but I am just crazy enough to attempt it anyways. XD I'll probably make errors somewhere, but I'll try to have a story that makes sense, but still feels like Harvest Moon/Story of Seasons. Wish me luck, I'm gonna need it. :'D**

 **Fun Fact: I kept Holly's default name and appearance, but when it came to her birthday, I randomized it. Her birthday is Summer (July) 6th. Also gave her the Tycoon trait. Because moneys. X3**


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter begun on 11/16/17. Because I am a huge lazy procrastinator of epic proportions. :'3**

 ***Worked on this chapter a little more on June 22nd and 23rd, and even more on June 30th.**

 ***Finished chapter on December 19th, 2018. Because PROCRASTINATION! \o/**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns. This is a work of fanfiction written purely for entertainment.**

Nope. Uncle Frank had _not_ , in fact, been joking when he had told her that it was customary in Westown to greet people with a hug. Holly had hoped against hope, but after getting up and being reminded by her uncle that he would be taking her out to see Westown and meet some of the townsfolk, her hope that she wouldn't have to hug new people today had been dashed when they'd approached Megan, the apparent "town elder" that Frank had insisted she meet first. The old woman, a farmer herself who lived just across the bridge from Frank, had offered a sincerely kind and friendly greeting, then promptly embraced Holly in a hug.

Luckily for Holly, the greeting hugs were apparently meant to be quick ones, for the hug was blessedly brief. Megan seemed confused by Holly's poorly hidden discomfort, and though Holly knew he meant no harm by saying so, Uncle Frank managed to embarrass his niece further by explaining that the greeting hugs were not a custom where Holly had come from, and thusly she must still be shy about them. Megan at least seemed to understand, and Holly offered a weak smile, ignoring Frank's repeated prediction that she would get used to it in time. She wanted to try. Really, she did. But... greeting strangers with hugs? What an unusual, and dare she think it, downright odd, custom. Truly, she didn't mind giving hugs, to people she knew, at least. Strangers were completely different.

Luckily, the subject was quickly dropped, as Megan declared she would be accompanying them on the tour of the town. As they started walking, Megan gestured about at the large rocky cliffs surrounding the areas the town was sequestered into.

"As you can see," Megan explained as they walked, "the whole town is situated on a mountainside. This place has always been a very good location for raising livestock. The red soil, hills, and tall cliffs are just some of this areas' rather unique characteristics. This land is perfect for crops, as well. The soil absorbs water quite well, and we're all pretty proud of our Westown veggies," she said with a cheerful smile.

Holly certainly couldn't argue with that. Uncle Frank had made a mean veggie pizza the previous evening, after all. It had been quite delicious. As the trio crossed over the old, worn bridge spanning the width of the river, the second such trip for Holly, who didn't at all care for its creaking and groaning under the weight of those who walked across it, Megan explained that the road leading further out, back the way they were coming from, and past her farm, led out of town, where Holly's farm would be. Ahead of them lay the center of Westown, and as the cliff walls only became taller, and buildings began to come into sight, Holly looked on, immediately liking the feel of the little town. The bustle had seemingly already commenced, as the town started to awaken from its slumber.

As they walked toward the center of town, Megan shared some of the town's history, stating that once upon a time it had begun as a successful mining town, long ago. She continued leading Holly around, she and Frank pointing out to Holly the various shops and buildings. Smiling shopkeepers waved at her and offered hellos and good mornings to their group. Holly was thankful for an apparent reprieve from the hugging, as the people setting up their shops seemed too busy to come out and do so.

 _Phew._

"And over there's our Post Office," Megan said, Holly returning her attention to the older woman. No sooner had Megan pointed out the building than someone emerged from its doors.

"Ah, there's our postman," Megan said cheerfully, raising a hand up to wave as she called out to him. "Good morning, Wayne!"

The man looked in their direction and waved back. Holly couldn't make out his features, but as he approached, she soon saw he was smiling. People in this town seemed to smile a lot, if what she'd seen of it this far were anything to go by. They must all be really happy. The thought made her smile softly as well. As the man neared, she blinked, studying him. He was, in a word, gorgeous. He looked slightly older than her, but not by much. He was tall and lean, but by no means scrawny, with wavy, almost curly blond hair and sported the bluest eyes Holly thought she had ever seen.

"Good mornin', Megan, Frank," the young man, Wayne, greeted when he had reached them, his voice accented with an attractive southern twang that Holly randomly thought could easily make a girl swoon. "What a surprise, seein' y'all here. What's the occasion?"

He turned his gaze onto Holly, who smiled nervously. "No, wait," Wayne drawled with a renewed grin. "Lemme guess. Our new neighbor here's gettin' the grand tour of Westown, right?"

Frank guffawed. "Ha! Smart boy. Yeah, this is my niece, Holly. The one I told you about. She just arrived here yesterday." Grinning, Frank clapped a hand on Holly's shoulder, and she gave an embarrassed laugh, thankful Frank hadn't toppled her over with what she was certain had been a well-intentioned, and very strong, gesture of affection.

"Yeah... Hi," she offered, trying to be serious. "I'm Holly. It's very nice to meet you."

Wayne smiled a charming smile at her and put a finger and thumb on the brim of his cowboy hat, inclining it in greeting. "I'm Wayne, Westown's Postman. When Frank mentioned his niece was moving here, I never expected someone this much of a looker. We're always happy to get any new residents 'round these parts, but someone as cute as you is most especially welcome."

Not expecting to receive a compliment of _that_ sort from a very attractive young man, let alone two compliments, Holly became understandably flustered. "I... uhh..."

"Heard you came from far away," Wayne continued cheerfully, as if he were completely unaware of how his compliments had completely thrown Holly off. "You used to greetin' folks with hugs, yet?" Before Holly was able to answer that, Wayne enveloped her in a big hug. Her cheeks only heated more, and she could only hope that she wasn't visibly blushing. What was a girl to even do when a cute guy, whom she had only just met, and whom had just called her cute, just gave her a hug? She forced her arms to come up and lightly return the gesture, trying not to audibly sigh in relief the moment it ended. Really, it hadn't been any longer a hug than the others she had received thus far, but it had seemed to be the longest, as well as the most awkward. At least he was nice?

Wayne just grinned down at her, inclining his head the slightest bit. "Welp, lookin' forward to gettin' to know you, Holly. I'm in the Post Office a lot, so if you ever wanna swing by and chat, feel free." He stepped back, preparing to leave. "Anyways, please excuse me, got some deliveries to make, so it's off to work for me. See you 'round, Holly." He touched the brim of his hat again, turning his gaze briefly to her escorts and nodding. "Megan. Frank."

"Well, now that those introductions are done with, let's continue with the tour," Megan piped up cheerfully after she and Frank had said their farewells to the departing Wayne. Holly gulped. How much more of these introductions could she take?

Soon enough, Holly was being shown the local restaurant, the flower shop, and the general store. She also found herself being introduced to, and hugged by, the florist, a young woman around her age named Lisette, and the owner of the general store, a middle aged woman named Miranda. Thankfully, both were very welcoming and kind when Frank introduced her to them, and the hugging was once again blessedly brief. They couldn't stay to chat long, as Lisette had to get back to her flower shop, and Miranda needed to make lunch for her daughter, so they said their goodbyes and parted ways.

A few more places were pointed out to Holly, the local clinic being the last on the tour list. Frank warned Holly that the town's doctor was an even sterner man than Frank himself. He was currently away attending a seminar, or so Frank explained, and thus Holly could not yet meet him, though he would be back later in the week. Holly was secretly relieved. One less person to hug, at least for today, and not a very pleasant sounding person at that. Really, Frank hadn't come across as all that stern to Holly just yet, but she knew stern men. Her father was one. She resolved to take as good care of herself as she could, so as to minimize the chance she might have to visit this stern doctor.

Megan at last brought the tour to a close, and excused herself to return to her farm. Frank did the same, offering Holly the chance to explore the town at her own pace, and perhaps meet a few more people before returning to his home. Holly was more than okay with this. Finally, some breathing room. Not that every person she had met had not been most kind and welcoming to her, but the silence, outside of the background hustle and bustle of Westown, was calming to her.

For a little while, she simply relaxed, taking in the atmosphere of the town. At last, she began to meander about, glad to be going at her own pace. As lunchtime approached, she grew hungry and ventured into the restaurant, called the Garden Grill. She ordered a delicious fish pie, and got to meet the owners, Brad and his wife Carrie, as well as Brad's grandfather, Marco. All three of them were very kind and Holly liked the little family instantly. It also put her at ease that no hugs were offered or even brought up. After lunch she roamed about some more, spending some time browsing the florist's and the general store, where she met Miranda's daughter, Noel. The little girl was quite friendly and sweet, and Holly was charmed by her. She spent more time perusing the outdoor shops, particularly the shop with animals for sale. She spent a while simply watching the animals go about their daily business, grazing and pecking and scratching at the dirt, simply content to lean on the fence and just observe. They weren't cheap, but she couldn't wait to get her farm going, and establish it to the point where she could start buying animals. The cows, sheep and chickens were so cute!

She stuck around for the rest of the day, surprised herself at how much she liked the little town. Watching the animals, browsing the shops, meeting new people, and even just relaxing on a bench for a little while and enjoying the fresh air. It was truly wonderful. The thought that she would be able to come here as often as she wanted for the rest of her life... It was a happy thought. She truly hoped she could make a success of this and make her lifelong dream come true.

Eventually, she headed back down to Frank's farm. Her uncle was finishing up out in the crop field when she returned, and he greeted her with a smile. The two of them went inside, and after washing up from the day's work, Frank prepared yet another delicious and healthy meal for them to share.

The conversation came much easier this time than the previous evening, now that they were getting to know each other a little better. Still, it was a few minutes into the dinner before Holly chose to bring up the subject of her farm, of which she was endlessly curious. Her uncle was being kind enough to host her, after all, and she didn't want to pester him.

But darnit, she _had to know_!

"Uncle Frank... I've... I was just wondering..." she said, trying to word it in the best possibly way, without coming across as annoying. "Do you know when my farm will be ready? I'm... really excited to see it."

Frank looked up at her from previously eyeing his plate of food. He finished his last mouthful and leaned back in his chair, which gave a mild creak in response.

"Ya know..." he began, a smile turning the corners of his mouth upwards, "I got some help earlier today on that. Got everythin' all squared away. I'll take you on over to see it first thing tomorrow mornin'. How's that sound to you?"

Holly beamed, pleased beyond words at this news. She'd worried that she would have had to wait a few more days, at least. This was great! "That's... That's really awesome, Uncle Frank. Thank you." She tried not to squeal aloud with delight. But it was bubbling in her chest, near to overflowing. And her excitement must have shown in her eyes, because Frank grinned at her.

"I figured you'd like that," he said, clearly pleased that she was so blatantly happy. "I'll tell you all about it when we go there tomorrow mornin'. But I think it's time we hit the hay. I dunno 'bout you, but I'm bushed."

Nodding in agreement, Holly finished up her last bite and helped Frank, despite his initial protests, to clear the table, and with a bit more convincing, washing the dishes.

When she finally retired to the guest room, she was surprised to discover how exhausted she actually felt. And yet, that only felt like physical and slight mental tiredness. All that hugging of strangers and wandering the town all day was admittedly a tad draining on the first day. But emotionally, right now, she felt like she could fly.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow, she would finally get to see her farm. The farm she had always wanted. The farm she would make a huge success. The farm in which she intended to dedicate and spend the rest of her life.

Having changed into her pajamas and prepared herself for bed, but too antsy to sleep just yet, she picked up and opened her journal once again.

 _=Entry 2, March 2nd, Year 1_

 _Hello again! Holly Heiss here._

 _Like it'd be anyone else writing in this journal. Duh._

 _So, still haven't seen my farm yet, but... Well, I'll save the good news for last. But firstly, I got to see Westown today, for the first time. It's such a lovely little town! The people here are so nice and welcoming! There's the town elder, Megan, Wayne the Postman (he's really cute and he called me cute!), a really nice girl named Lisette who runs a flower shop, Miranda who runs the General Store and her daughter Noel (she's so adorable!), Brad and his wife Carrie and his grandpa Marco who run the Garden Grill restaurant... Uh... Trying to remember some other names... There was a guy named Cortez who runs a smaller General Store... A lady named Alison runs the Animal Shop, I talked to her for a while while I got to check out the animals. They were all so cute! Cows and sheep and chickens! I even saw one of those silkie chickens! So fluffy! There was a guy who handles part-time jobs... Horace? No, Horatio! Might look into part-time work for extra money if I ever need to. The town has this rickety old bridge across the river. I don't really like it. It makes me nervous to walk on it. And then there's this really old looking buffalo statue in the town square. It looks super cool, but could defnitely use some touching up. And this is a very long paragraph._

 _Uncle Frank told me yesterday that people greet each other in Westown by hugging. I think I forgot to mention that in here in my previous entry. I thought it was just a joke. But he wasn't kidding. I hugged at least four people today. It was... as awkward as it sounds, hugging strangers you've only just met. Especially with Wayne. He called me cute and then hugged me! I only hope my face wasn't as red as I felt like it was! He was really nice, though! I'm just... not used to guys calling me cute, I guess. Got to spend the rest of the day checking out the town. I think the only person I didn't get to meet is the town doctor. Uncle Frank said he was off at some doctor's seminar or something. He said that the doctor is even sterner than he is. I don't think Uncle Frank is... particularly stern, at least from what I've seen, so maybe the doctor isn't so bad? Then again, Uncle Frank has my dad for a brother, and he is the most stern person on the planet. So...here's hoping that the doctor is not my dad's level of stern. Hopefully we can get along. Though, equally as hopefully, I'll have as little reason to see a doctor as possible. An apple a day, right?_

 _Anyways... guess I should call it a night._

 _Oh, wait! Oh my gosh, how could I even forget!?_

 _My good news for tonight! The best news! I AM GOING TO GET TO SEE MY FARM AT LAST TOMORROW MORNING! Uncle Frank said so at dinner! First thing tomorrow we are going over there! I cannot WAIT to see it! It's going to be so amazing, I just know it! I cannot wait to get started! I want to just... squeal like an excited anime girl! I want to sing and dance and just FLY with how excited I am!_

 _But I must contain it for now. Until tomorrow. And go to sleep. Right now._

 _Goodnight, Journal._

 **A/N: Well... This took me long enough to get done. Over a year. I don't really know what to say, except that I am deeply sorry for the wait, and I hope this chapter is worth it. I cannot say when I will update again, only that I hope it will not take me as long the next time, and that I do not plan to abandon this story, rest assured!**


End file.
